Conventional home construction uses 8-inch thick masonry walls or wood frame walls and concrete or wooden floors. Such conventional construction produces a strong, inflexible structure that cracks, breaks, and falls apart when earthquakes occur.
A need exists for flexible home and building construction having framing that moves but retains or returns to its original shape and position after earth movement has occurred.